Crushes and the Crushed
by Majorcrush
Summary: Sam Had gone threw a Depression stage in her Sophmore year. Now with a summer full of changes under her belt, this sarcastic teen has thrown the dark hoodies in her closet for the year. Will her band crush leave her new self, crushed?


**_I decided that I might wanna start writing about my band again. My adventures this season were much more memorable then any other year and I really think you might find amusement in the antics of the Huron Saxophone section. Plus, this all actually happened, so you can see( and comment on) how screwed up my life is. Well, Here it is, Of Crushes and the Crushed._**

**_~Majorcrush~_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Geting to know You.

Sam didn't really give the freshmen a thought as she walked into her junior year, of marching band. She was more pleased with the fact that her confidence had improved over the summer. She was more smiley and giggly, compared to last year. To prove her point she had traded in her black hoodie, and dark washed jeans, for a brown tee shirt, cute shorts, and large silver sunglasses. Her out of control curly hair was pulled back into a large clip. It was 7 in the morning. Her saxophone was held tightly in her left hand as she looked at the large seating chart on the wall. She was between Tracy, a weird girl who focused more on manga and anime then playing and marching, and Mark. She giggled a bit. Her and mark had established there friendship last year. She had known the kid since her freshmen year, and he had been a 7th grader. They hadn't really gotten along the first year; fighting and he stole her kingdom hearts game once. But last year, their relationship had improved greatly. They had moved from hating each other, to being best friends. And she meant, best friends. Last year he had told her of a crush he had on this saxophone player named Ashley. When he told her that, she had the sudden urge to rip this girls throat out. Over the summer she prayed that these new feelings for mark would vanish and they would still be this close commodity. But her heart started fluttering at the mere fact that she got to sit next to him all season. She smiled smugly as she walked over to her chair. As she set her saxophone down, she was immediately glomped by her best friend, as Sam extracted Tina from her, a very tired looking John Hall walked in dragging an equally tired looking boy. John found his seat between Rose (section leader/ drill instructor) and Tracy. The other boy looked and took the seat next to were Mark would sit. Sam looked at the seating chart before addressing the boy.

" Sam Kamota is the name. Its nice to meet you…William?" She said extending her hand to the boy. He looked at it with appraising chocolate brown eyes.

" Call me Will." He said before unpacking his saxophone. Sam let her hand fall to her side, and rolled her eyes at Tina. Will was acting exactly like his older brother.

" How was your summer Sam?" the voice of John met her ears.

" Very good. You spend most of your time playing video games?" I asked as I put my saxophone case on my chair.

" I would have spent my summer like that if WILL hadn't broken my X-box 360" John said, and shot a glare at his younger brother. Will began laughing and John rolled his eyes. Next person in our section to arrive was one frazzled looking boy. He resembled someone Sam knew. After checking the seating chart, it clicked.

" Nick Cleary?" Sam said and looked at the boy.

" Yeah?" he asked scanning Sam up and down.

" I hate your brother. Name is Sam." She said and began unpacking. This sent nick into a fit of uncontrolled laughter. Once her saxophone was unpacked she found Tina chatting with Tracy, who had brought 6 manga for today, and smirked at her best friend.

" I get a section full of guys this year!" Sam said, and Tina laughed. It was simple. Sam loved guys. She got along better with them then the females of her section. Sam smirked as mark filed into his seat next to her.

" MARKO!!!!" she yelled with excitement and hugged him.

"SAMMMMMMMMM!!!" he yelled and returned the hug. They burst into a random giggle fit has mark proceeded to put his saxophone together.

" How was your summer?" Sam said with a flirty undertone.

"Good. Hung out with Will for most of it." Mark said and turned to look at the stoic Will.

"BAND ATTENTHUT!" Brendan, the head drum major, yelled. The upperclassmen silenced and snapped to attention.

"CHEIFS" was the universal response.

" AT EASE" Brendan called and Sam immediately sat down watching her section leader trying to slip sneakily into her set. Sam rolled her eyes. She thought with all her heart that she should have been drill instructor. It would have been different if John was section leader again, as he deserved, and Rose drill instructor. She deserved it then. She was a better player then Sam. Sam had self-taught herself saxophone her freshmen year, just so she could march. But what she lacked in playing, she made up for in marching. She could hear John muttering about tardiness as a section leader to Rose. Apparently Sam wasn't the only one who thought rose didn't deserve both positions.

" I am Matthew Herr." The man on the podium said. Sam sighed. Mr. Herr. Last year, her all time favorite band director Ms. Bressler, moved to the junior high, making the elementary band director move to the high school. This was our first real interaction with Mr. Herr, so no one really wanted to test his patentice…yet. Band camp is a completely different story. As he began talking about himself and about his expectations from the band. Mark calmly leaned over to Sam, and whispered in her ear,

" You look different this year."

" Thanks. Puberty did you well" Sam said and flashed him a smile. His cheeks turned a light pink, and Sam giggled a bit. Mark wasn't a "hottie" but he defiantly fit into the "cute" category. He had shaggy black hair, round glasses, and braces. If you think Harry Potter, you've got Mark Stclare. He was tall. Taller then Sam, and she was 5'8. After Mr. Herr lead, the basic warm –up, we were called into sectionals. Sam and mark walked out together, and ended up at the flagpole before everyone else. Now mark, being him, forgot to wear pants today. For everyone else, that is no big deal. But mark, he's allergic to everything. Literally _everything._

" Rose…I'm allergic to grass." He said. Rose looked at him like he was crazy.

" Your…. Allergic to GRASS?" She said, not quite believing him.

" Rose, he seriously is allergic to grass. I've seen him have a reaction…" Sam said, and pulled herself away from the flagpole.

" How about we hold our sectionals up by the school for today. As long as MARK remembers to wear pants tomorrow." Sam said, and shot a look at mark, who was turning red again. Sam's heart started racing as well.

" That's what she said" Will muttered and started chuckling.

"WILL!" Sam yelled rolling her eyes. Who knew that this would become a saxophone tradition?

* * *

**_Well, here is chapter 1. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please review! 3_**


End file.
